1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a key recognition method and a wireless communication system, and, in particular, to a key recognition method and a wireless communication system capable of generating a recognition key or a recognition code automatically.
2. Related Art
In the information exploding age, the information transmission has become an indispensable portion of the daily life. The information transmission is mainly achieved through a wired network and a wireless network. The wireless communication has become the key point in the development of the modem technology because the cost and the time of arranging the network cable can be saved and the wireless communication is free from the limitations of the obstructers on the ground.
In the typical wireless network, it is possible to conduct data transmission between different terminal apparatuses through a wireless network apparatus, such as a wireless bridging apparatus. In addition, in order to keep the security of the wireless network, some encrypting technologies, such as WEP (Wired Equivalent Privacy) and WPA (Wi-Fi Protected Access) under the IEEE 802.11 specification, are also developed to prevent the transmitted data from being stolen or prevent the Intranet from being hacked. In general, a verification code (or the so-called key) may be set at the end of the wireless bridging apparatus in advance. When a user wants to log-in to the wireless bridging apparatus, he or she has to input a recognition code at the end of the terminal apparatus, and the recognition code is transmitted to the wireless bridging apparatus for verification. Thus, the user cannot be allowed to log-in until the wireless bridging apparatus has verified that the verification code matches with the recognition code.
After the user has purchased the wireless bridging apparatus, a driver has to be firstly installed using, for example, an optical disk having an installation program. Most installation procedures are described in the following. After the terminal apparatus owned by the user and the wireless bridging apparatus are turned on, the terminal apparatus receives a signal outputted from the wireless bridging apparatus and knows that the wireless bridging apparatus exists and can be logged in. The installation program asks the user to input a serial number, and the user follows indications to input the complete serial number, which is transmitted to the wireless bridging apparatus. The wireless bridging apparatus judges whether the information contained in the signal transmitted by the terminal apparatus is the same as that contained in the recognition code. If they are the same, the user is allowed to log-in; otherwise, the user is not allowed to log-in. However, such the installation procedures make the user feel complicated, especially when an input error occurs. In addition, the serial number tends to be exposed so that the privacy is poor.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a key recognition method and a wireless communication system, through which the user can conduct key recognition with the enhanced privacy.